


like your coat

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really is a shame, Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like your coat

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. We'll see how it goes.

Cover me I wear you

You’re skin and pores and exposed

Nerves buzzing always buzzing

We are here wherever I am

 

It really is a shame, Sherlock.

 

I didn’t know

It at the time

In time

We called it other things

Affection.

Dedication. Fascination. Incarceration.

Laceration you cut me

Open I spill

We bleed

Love

All over the carpet soak

Into thirsty floorboards

I didn’t know what it was.

Love

So much purpleredfresh

Love.

 

I look at you

My own hands reaching

White wrapping round

My own throat

Not enough air

We sink sink sink

You’re an anchor a chain a

Braided leather leash drag pull

Call me back because

You are not gone.

You are not dead.

 

I couldn’t let us live so we will not die.

 

We do not die.

You do not die.

 

And it’s not fair, Sherlock.

You fell then I fell.

You fell. You leapt – were you pushed? – No, you jumped.

And when the grass

Only just covered you I fell

My knees against your eyes your skin your stuff

All wadding together and

Jammed in my veins

Rumoured romance that can’t be real now

Forever disappointed

We do not live so we do not die.

You do not die.

 

My hands your fingers

Smooth nails across my lips

I tell you and I tell you

“I love you I love you I love you”

So simple aloud

Allowed

“I love you I feel you I love you”

Our body misses you

I feel you I tell you

Come home

“I love you. Come home.”

“I need you. Come home.”

“I want you want you want you.”

Come home.

I pulse my life outward spread

It into yours

Breathe you bastard I love you

We do not die.

You do not die.


End file.
